


Issues ~ {Boruto x OC}

by LadyUzumaki



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anime/Manga - Freeform, Boruto - Freeform, Fanfiction, Love, Romance, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 10:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18071276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUzumaki/pseuds/LadyUzumaki
Summary: "One Day.. Is all she ever says,When is the that day going to come?I've been waiting and Waiting and Waiting, For those small few words.The small, powerful words,The words that this small child can only dream of."Dad's Home."~





	Issues ~ {Boruto x OC}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for choosing to read my story! Please leave feedback, it would be greatly appreciated! Well enjoy the book! ~ LadyUzumaki <3

"I have been running from the past for as long as I can remember. I have this random left eye that let's me see chakra points, a demon monster inside of me, a group of people after me, a missing father. There's no one to trust. No-one to love. But the only one I can count on to be there is me. New Rule: 'Trust No-one'. "

{Jaden's POV}  
"Bye Mrs. Tsubaki!" I ran out of Mrs. Tsubaki's Café, I had to pick up Mom's order of Dumplings and Tea for the "get together" she's having with Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Temari, and their husbands. And they are bringing their kids. But I know it is just a set up for me to "make friends". But now that I've moved from the Hidden Cloud, I have a new motto. 'Trust Noone.' I turn down a less crowded street. I feel a weird presence of revenge. So I try to quicken my pace so I don't need to unleash my power. And draw attention and fans to myself.

"Heh. Excuse me miss?" I turn and see a heavy-set man with genie pants, a t-shirt and a bandage on his hair.

"Can I help you?" I slide my hand in my ninja tool pouch. The guy pushed me into the alley way.

"Nice to see you again, Jaden..." I fell into a dumpster.

"Zuku?!" I snarled, getting back up. "Here to try and take back to the village, eh?" Zuku tries to attack me with his fists. I dodge and swing my fists slightly.

"Your making this harder for yourself." He yells for his friends to come, a few more people come with weapons.

"No... I'm making this better for myself." I smirk and enable my Jogan, in my left eye. "Still no chakra Zuku? Pathetic." I laugh.

"Argh. Come on... Someone grab her, damnit." Zuku yells and the group of "ninja" come and try and attack me.

"Let's go."

{Boruto's POV}  
"Hahah!" I ran away from Shikadai as he attempted to catch me. I jumped on different rooftops and buildings. I stop to catch my breath. Then suddenly there is loud boom below. I look down and I see a short girl fighting a group of men. I want to help, but my gut says I should stay where I am. She throws a bunch of senbon needles and it punctures who i'm guessing is the main guy in vital chakra spots. He faints and falls. The other men, run off, dragging their unconscious leader away with them.

"What are you looking at?" I hear Shikadai say from behind me. I don't respond, I can't respond. I don't know what I did just see. He walks up next to me and looks where I am looking at. "I know her. My dad was talking about her with my Mom. I think her name was Jaden Kamihara... She's from the Hidden Cloud." Then the girl leaves in a puff of smoke.

"Whoever she is, she's definitely mysterious...." I say looking back at Shikadai. Suddenly, I feel a kunai near my neck. "What the-"

"Make one sound and I kill you both." I stop talking, I don't move either. "Why were you spying on me? Are you from the Hidden Cloud?"

"W-we just noticed that there was f-fighting t-that's all." I gulped.

"Good." The person pulled back. I turned to face the person. It was that girl. "Forget this happened." She snarled before dissolving into a purple smoke.

"That was... weird..." Shikadai said rubbing his neck.

"Yeah." I saw it.. She has the same thing I have... Hers is just a dark purple.

"C'mon... We need to get ready for the party. Plus so I don't want my mom angry, it's such a drag..." Shikadai starts walking. "Coming?"

"Y-yeah..." I leave off with him. I can't stop thinking about that girl... Hm... There's something about her... Something ominous...

To Be Continued.....  
Heyyy!!! This is my new story, Issues! It's based off of my old story Sweet Sorrow, But edited. Severely. Well thanks for reading.


End file.
